


Art for Gone Fishing by gottalovev

by KayQy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring fishing poles, tiny frogs, and Matt Murdock's ridiculous smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Gone Fishing by gottalovev

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone Fishing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090636) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 



> This was a lot of fun to draw, but also one of my greatest artistic challenges to date: guys, it is REALLY, REALLY HARD to do justice to Matt Murdock's smile. (Especially when I have to stop every thirty seconds to melt into a flailing puddle over the reference pics and HIS STUPID DIMPLES....)
> 
> gottalovev's fic can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5090636), check it out!

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/KayQy/media/art/bigbang/bang2015d1_zpssqljpns6.png.html)

~*~*~

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/KayQy/media/art/bigbang/bang2015d2_zpstfnecby4.png.html)

(Also, [moar froggy noises](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwVEI5M-948) to give your reading and viewing the appropriate Daredevil-senses-approved atmosphere. :D


End file.
